Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the Patent and Trademark Office this invention is believed to be found in the General Class entitled, "Telephony" (Class 179) and in the subclasses therein entitled, "audio analgesia" and "secret masking". Possible related reference may be found in the General Class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and the subclass therein entitled, "sleep inducers".